24: Absolution
by Maverick500
Summary: 24/Bones/NCIS: Los Angeles. Post Day 8. 4 years after the events of Day 8. Jack Bauer is captured by the US Military, and is asked by the president to help the OSP team as well as Special Agent Seeley Booth and Agent Danny Beck prevent a Chinese Terrorist group from acquiring over three dozen nuclear fuel rods. Please R&R ch. 6 now up
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't the characters of 24, Bones, or NCIS: Los Angeles

** Chapter 1:**

A hooded and bound Jack Bauer was roughly drug into a small windowless room, and slammed down into a steel chair. His hands were shackled to the table as a booming voice thundered, "Mr. Bauer; do you know why you are here?"

Jack said nothing. The voice thundered, "Mr. Bauer you will speak when spoken to. Am I understood."

Again Jack refused to say anything. The voice growled, "Take off the hood."

The hood was torn of his head. Jack blinked several times to clear his eyes. The man bellowed, "Do you have any idea who am?"

Again Jack refused to speak. The man made a motion, and the guard standing behind him slapped him on the side of the head as he growled, "The General asked you a question."

Jack just stared straight ahead. After several minutes the General sat down across from Jack and said, "Look Jack I remember you, and I know good and damn well you remember me as well. Jack hissed in a hoarse voice, due to the fact he hadn't talked in the 1 1/2 years since he had been captured in Romainia, "I remember who you are."

The General said, "I also remember how you were trying to save Henrietta Lange."

Jack asked, "If you knew that then why did your SEALS capture me?"

The General replied, "We were ordered to by the Vice president. But now there's a new President. She wants you to help us."

Jack growled, "Why would I help the President?"

The General replied, "Because you helped her two brothes much as you could."

Jack breathed, Saundra Palmer is the new president?"

The General nodded as he put a SAT phone on the table, and said, "Yes she is. She'd like a word with you."

Jack looked down at his shackled hands then back up at the General. He nodded as he had the guard that slapped Jack uncuff him. Jack nodded his thanks as he picked up the phone, and said, "Hello Madame President."

Saundra Palmer replied in a shaky emotion filed voice, "H-hello Jack. I'm so sorry you were captured."

Jack said, "It wasn't your fault Madame President. I in no way hold you responsible."

Saundra wiped at her eyes as she said, "I thank you for that Jack. Now I must ask you for a favor?"

Jack said, "Anything that you need I'll to do Madame President."

Saundra said, "Jack we learned from a source in Kuala Lumpur that a Chinese ultra-nationalist group calling themselves The Black Serpent are trying to acquire a number of nuclear fuel rods. We are unclear on what they intend to do with them."

Jack asked, "What do you need me to do Madame President?"

Saundra replied, "I need you to work with a special task force that has been tracking the rods."

Jack said, "Yes Ma'am. I'll find those fuel rods."

And with that he disconnected the call. The General asked, "What do you need?"

Jack replied, a shower, a shave, clean clothes, weapons, and a car."

The General nodded as he ordered, "Take him to where he can cleaned up."

Then he called, "Clothes will be layed out for you when you re finished with your shower. Then you can visit the armory."

Jack nodded as he was led away an hour later his dirty blond hair was cut into a a military style crew cut, and his long thick beard was shaved off. He walked in the main part of the locker room, and put on a pair of blue jeans, black Blackhawk Warrior Wear Black OPS boots, a long sleeve black t-shirt, and a black leather jacket. He slid his stainless steel dog tags around his neck, and put his black titanium MTM Hawk commando watch on his left wrist. He walked out into the hall, and was shown into the armory. He selected a stainless steel ,45 Smith & Wesson Model SW1911TA  
E-Series as well as a black Blackhawk Level 3 SERPA Light Bearing Duty Holster which he placed at the small of his back. He also grabbed a SOG Spec-Elite II Folding Knife which he placed into his right hip pocket, Then he grabbed 6 extra magazines, which he stuffed into his pockets. lastly he grabbed a FLIR Scout PS-Series Thermal Handheld monocular and a GemTech BLACKSIDE 40/45 suppressor, and put them in his left inside jacket pocket. When he was finished his guard said, "Follow me."

Jack wordlessly he followed the guard into a huge conference room. He saw the General, and his best friends from his SF days.

**I had this idea after I saw the preview of the new 24 that's coming on soon**


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2:**

Special Agent Seeley Booth, and Agent Danny Beck were rendered speechless for several minutes. Jack quipped, "Close your mouth Seeley, and quit staring at me Danny."

Booth asked in a tight voice, "Why aren't you shackled?"

Jack replied as he sat down, "The president asked me to help stop Black Serpent."

Danny Beck spoke up, "We've been hearing chatter about them planning something but we don't know what."

Jack told them what the president told him. Booth said, "We need a plane General."

Jack asked, "Where are we going?"

Danny replied, "According to all of the chatter we need to go to LA."

Jack tensed up. He felt fear for Kim, and Teri. He suddenly realized that she was now 8 years old. He felt genuine regret over missing so much of life. He banished those thoughts from his head as he said, "We need to inform the OSP team out there."

Booth asked, "Who are they?"

Jack replied, "They're an elite NCIS team based in LA."

Danny asked, "Why would we get Navy cops involved?"

Jack replied, Because Hetty Lange is in charge; Sam Hanna, and G Callen are part of the team as well as Don Blye's baby girl."

Both men knew those names. Both Sam, and Callen had served with all three of them at one time, or another. Everyone in the room knew Hetty Lange. The General said, "I'll have a Citation X fueled, and waiting on the tarmac."

All three men nodded as the General left.

As they talked Hetty had Eric corral Callen, Sam, Kensi, and Deeks up to Ops. Once they were all there Hetty said, "Put it up Mr. Beal. Eric nodded as he hit a button, and Director Vance appeared on the screen. Hetty said, "Go on Leon."

Vance nodded as he said, "We have received very credible Intel on the Chinese Ultra-Nationalist terrorist group known as Black Serpent are about to acquire a very large number of nuclear fuel rods. They are either on their way, or already in LA. Three agents are coming to LA to assist you."

Callen asked, "Who are they?"

Vance replied, Special Agent Seeley Booth, FBI, Agent Danny Beck, CIA and…."

Callen snapped, "Who's the other agent?"

Hetty replied, "Jack Bauer."

**Next chapter the confrontation between Jack, and the OSP team**


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter 3:**

They all gasped as Callen bellowed, "What the hell is he doing outside a black site?"

Kensi asked, "Why would a fugitive traitor like Jack Bauer be assigned to work with us?"

Vance replied, "The President gave him a full pardon, and asked him to do all he could to stop these terrorists."

Callen asked, "Why would the President help Jack?"

Vance replied, "Because Bauer has a very close relationship with the president's family. He has ever since he saved Senator David Palmer's life back in 01."

Deeks spoke up, Does anybody mind filling me in, who is Jack Bauer?"

As they explained who Jack Bauer was to Deeks, The plane carrying Jack, Booth, and Danny streaked through the sky. Danny reclined in his seat as he said, "I never really believed you were a traitor Jack but Seeley did."

Booth tried to defend himself, "It's not like that. I knew Agent Walker and what she meant to you. If anyone were to kill Bones, Parker, or Christine then I don't know what I would do."

Jack asked, "So you finally married Dr. Brennan huh?"

Booth replied, "Yep we have a daughter named Christine."

Jack said, "Good. I'm happy for you."

Danny asked, "What's the plan when we land?"

While they formulated a plan; Jin Po leader of Black Serpent was issuing orders in Chinese, "_**Put those two crates in the warehouse mow.**_"

A heavily muscled Chinese man with a cleanly shaved head, and a pencil thin moustache walked up, and asked in Chinese, "_**Do you think the Americans know we are here?**_"

Jin Po locked eyes with his most trusted, and loyal friend as he replied, "_**No Li I do not think so.**_"

Li Zhao said "_**I do not think we should trust the Yemeni.**_"

Jin Po asked, "_**Why not?**_"

Li Zhao replied as a black armor plated Cadillac Escalade ESV pulled up, "_**I just do not trust those fanatical Islamists.**_"

Jin Po said as the rear doors of the Escalade openedand three men stepped out, "_**I know exactly how you feel but we have our orders.**_"

Li Zhao said, "_**I understand..**_"

Jin Po nodded as they went to meet the men. Li Zhao sized up the two men as Jin Po approached them. One was a short man overweight with swarthy features, stringy black hair and a wispy beard. He wore large black glasses and had a computer case slung over his right shoulder. The man on the overweight nerd's right was a very tall, heavily muscled man with close cropped blonde hair, and ice cold blue eyes. He wore black fatigue pants, a skintight black t-shirt, and tactical gear. Much to Li Zhao's surprise the man had a holstered 9MM MP-443 Grach pistol on his right leg, and a 5.56x45NATO AK-108 assault rifle slung over his right shoulder. And bringing up the rear was Tariq Fayed dressed immaculately in a black Savile Row suit and black Bruno Magli dress boots. Jin Po asked, "Who are these people Fayed?"

Tariq Fayed replied, "This is Dr. Hamid Samadhi, and my personal bodyguard Sergei Kirilenko. He used to be with the Spetsnaz Alpha Group."

Jin Po nodded as he asked, "Do you have the fuel rods?"

Fayed replied, "Not yet my friend but soon we will have them. Do you have the money?"

Jin Po replied in a venom laced voice, "Not yet, but as soon as I have my fuel rods you will have your money."

Fayed gave a curt nod as he strode into the warehouse.

As the plane taxied up to the gate Sam asked, "How long has it been since you worked with Jack?"

Callen replied, "it was during the operation where I met Arkady. You know Jack was the one that recruited me into the CIA."

Sam asked, "How do you feel about seeing him again?"

Callen replied, "I'm glad he's alright, but he's an international fugitive that murdered the Russian Foregn Minister. Not to mention he very well could've started a war."

Sam pointed out, you know that he tried to save President Omar Hassan as well as his wife, and daughter. Not to mention the fact that his girlfriend was murdered by the Russians and let's not forget the fact that the Russian government was behind the events of that day."

Callen said as he saw Jack, Booth, and Danny walk into the terminal. "I realize all of that Sam, but he took the law into his own hands."

Sam just shook his head as Jack, Booth, and Danny reached them. Sam said, "Hello Seeley congratulations on getting married."

Booth nodded his thanks as Jack said, "Hello G. How've you been?"

Callen glared at him as he said in a hard voice, "Let's get something straight right now Bauer; I might have to work with you but I don't have to be your friend or socialize with you."

Jack just gave a curt nod as he stalked past. Both Booth, and Danny followed him. Sam said once they were alone, "Great job G."

55 minutes later they all walked into OSP. Hetty said, "Hello again Jack. How are you?"

Jack grinned wryly as he replied, "About as good as can be expected in the present circumstances."

Hetty nodded knowingly as she said, "I know what you mean."

As he started to walk off she called after him, "Be careful of Owen Jack."

He nodded his thanks as ascended the stairs.

**A/N: I don't like Granger, so this story is going to bash him.**


	4. Chapter 4

** Chapter 4:**

President Saundra Palmer was sitting at her desk in the Oval Office, when there was a knock at her door. She said as she put down the daily threat assessment, "Come in."

The door opened and in walked Vice President James Heller closely followed by her National Security Advisor Tim Woods, the Secretary of Defense Roger Cade, and Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff General Martin Black."

Saundra said, "Thank you all for coming. Where's mike?"

Heller replied, "Him, and the Secretary of State are in a meeting with the Russian Foreign Minister. The Russians want Bauer for what he did to Mikhail Novakovich four years ago."

Saundra nodded as she asked, "Do they know I've pardoned him?"

Heller was about to answer, when the door opened and in walked her Chief of Staff Mike Novick, and the Secretary of State Angela Edmunds. Then Angela said, "Madame President the Russians are demanding we turn Jack Bauer over to them."

Saundra asked, "How do they even kow we have him?"

Angela replied, "I have no idea Madame President."

Heller spoke up, "I had my office inform the Foreign Minister."

Angela turned unbelieving eyes on Heller as she exclaimed, "Why would you do that? They want to kill him."

Heller eyed her. He knew that she cared deeply for Bauer, and thought of him as her grandfather. He had to work to keep the disdain from his voice as he spoke, "Madame Secretary, I know you care deeply for Bauer but don't forget how he almost started a war four years ago."

Angela argued, "I know all of that but we can't just hand Jack over to them."

Heller cast disgusted eyes upon her as he sneered, "And why the hell not?"

Angela replied in a tightly controlled voice, "Because he is an American Hero. He has sacrificed more for his country-"

Saundra held up a hand to silence them as she spoke, "First of all we are not giving Jack to the Russians. Not after everything they did 4 years ago; so that discussion is over. Second of all General have we heard from Jack since his plane took off for LA?"

General Black replied, "No Ma'am but General Varnak assures me that we will soon."

Heller asked in a heated voice, "What makes him so sure General?"

General Black glared daggers at Heller as he growled, " Because we both know, and respect Jack Bauer a great deal."

Heller just rolled his eyes.

When Jack waked into ops he asked, "What do we know about Black Serpent?"

The OSP team just stared at him for several minutes. Finally Sam answered, "We don't know much abut them."

Danny said, "We know the leader is named Jin Po and he is former MSS. We also know his bodyguard Li Zhao is former Chinese SOF. Although we don't know which one."

Deeks asked, "What's MSS?"

Jack replied, "Chinese Intelligence."

Callen was about to say something, when Granger walked in. He glared daggers at Jack as he said, "I would like a word with you."

Jack merely nodded as he followed Granger into the hall. Once they were gone Kensi turned to Booth, and Danny as she asked, "Did I meet you three before."

Booth replied, "Yes you did. We met you in 88. We came to your house on Pendlton. We needed your father's help."

Kensi asked bluntly, "With an assassination?"

Danny took over from a speechless Booth, "Yes. Agent Blye we made a promise to your father back in 88, and as far as we are all concerned we are still bound by it."

Kensi asked, "What was the promise?"

Jack had silently walked back into ops as they were talking. He replied, "We would always look after you, and keep you safe."

**How will Kensi react to Jack's revelation**


	5. Chapter 5

** Chapter 5:**

The room was engulfed in a tense silence. After several minutes Kensi asked, "Did you know who killed my father?"

Jack replied, "I always suspected Peter Clairmont but he was killed."

Kensi said, "He staged his death. He killed my father."

Jack, Booth, and Danny all had rage burning in their eyes as Jack growled, "He's a dead man."

The other two just nodded."

Kensi said, "Too late. I already killed him."

Callen watched them as they talked with Kensi. He slipped out. He thought unnoticed of the room. He found Hetty sitting at her desk drinking a cup of tea. She asked, "What's on your mind Mr. Callen?"

Jin Po and Li Zhao watched as Dr. Samadhi worked tirelessly on his laptop. Li Zhao asked in Chinese, "_**Do you think we will get the fuel rods**_?"

Jin Po replied, "_**Yes I do**_"

When he saw the look of confusion on his friend's face he continued, "_**You see they need our money in order to continue their pointless Jihad on the Americans**_."

Li Zhao nodded in agreement as they continued to watch the overweight Professor work diligently on his computer.

Callen said as he sat down, "I don't trust Bauer, why did Vance want him to work with us? He's an international fugitive."

Hetty replied, "Yes Mr. Callen that is all quite true but do not forget it was he who recruited you into the CIA. Also he helped you and your team find me in Romania last year."

Callen was stunned. He said after several minutes, "I had no idea he was even in country at the time."

Hetty said, "Yes he also helped with the search, and attempted rescue of Dom."

Calen was rendered speechless for several minutes, then he said, "Even with every law enforcement and Intel agency in the world looking for him he risks it all t come help."

Then a wry smile crossed his face as he said, "That's Jack."

Hetty said, "Yes. No matter the danger to himself Jack Bauer will do what he thinks is right. For that he should be commended not hunted."

Callen said as he rose to his feet, "I'm not making any promises but I'll try to work with Jack."

Hetty gave him a thin smile as she said, "That's all I ask Mr. Callen."

While Callen, and Hetty were talking Eric was running a kaleidoscope search looking for Jin Po and Li Zhao. He had been at it for 15 minutes, when an alert popped up on the screen. Sam asked, "What's that Eric?"

Eric replied as he put the pictures up on the plasma screen, " I got a hit on three known terrorists."

Jack cursed as he said, "Dammit. I had no idea that Abu Fayed had a brother."

Danny said, "I recognize the Russian. He's former Russian SOF. The other guy is a Pakistani nuclear physicist as well as genious computer hacker."

Booth said, "The Russian looks very familiar."

Jack agreed with him. As did Callen when he reentered the room. Then Callen said, "I'll take Jack, booth and Danny we'll go talk to Arkad. Eric send the picture to my phone."

Eric did as Callen asked. Jack turned to Sam and said, "I know a computer expert you could bring in. Well two actually."

Sam asked, "Who?"

Jack replied, "Chloe and Morris O'Brian."

Both Eric and Nell gasped as Kensi asked, "Who are they?"

Nell replied, "The two best computer hackers in the world."

Callen said, "Alright Kensi Deeks go get them. Danny I want you to go with Sam and pull surveillance on the docks."

Everyone nodded. Jack quickly gave Kensi Chloe's adress. Kensi sensing how important these two people were to Jack said, "They'll be safe."

Jack nodded as they all left.

**I'm bringing Chloe and Morrisinto the story. Should I expand further on Kensis's relationship with Jack, Danny and Booth?**


	6. Chapter 6

** Chapter 6:**

20 minutes later Callen, Jack, Booth were waiting for Arkady Kolcheck. Jack growled, "Is he ever on time?"

Just as the words left his mouth Arkady came walking into the backyard. He grinned immensely as he said in exuberant voice, "Jack Bauer, Seeley great to see you."

Callen asked, "What do you know about a Chinese terrorist group called Black Serpent?"

Arkady replied, "Not much. But I can make some inquiries."

Callen said, "You do that."

And with they left."

While Callen, Jack and Booth drove back to OSP; Kensi and Deeks arrived at the address Jack had given her for Chloe and Morris O'Brian. Deeks asked as they walked up the driveway, "How do you want to play this?"

Kensi replied, "We just tell her who we are and we need her help."

Deeks nodded and knocked on the door as he said, "Here goes nothing."

When the door opened Chloe O'Brian stood in the doorway, and eyed them suspiciously as she asked, "May I help you?"

Kensi replied as they flashed their creds, "I'm Special Blye, NCIS and this is Detective Marty Deeks LAPD."

Chloe asked, "What do you want?"

Deeks said, "We need you and your husband to come with us."

Clhoe glared daggers at him as she replied in an acerbic voice, "We don't have to go anywhere with you."

Kensi said, "Mrs. O'Brian we need you both to come with us immediately. It's a national security matter."

Chloe snarled, "I don't work for the Government anymore and I don't care about national security emergencies anymore. I was arrested 4 years ago for aiding Jack Bauer."

When she saw the shocked looks on their faces she continued in a bitter voice, "I helped him because the Russians killed a very good friend of ours, not to mention being complicit in the assassination of President Omar Hassan. Thankfully as President Taylor's last act as President, she pardoned me."

They were both rendered speechless for several minutes, the Kensi said, "Jack Bauer is helping us."

Chloe spat, "You're lying. He was arrested after he helped rescue your boss in Romania."

Deeks descried Jack to a tee, then he asked, "You believe us now?"

Chloe snarled, "You could've easily gotten all of that from photos and Intel reports."

Morris O'Brian joined her at the door and said, "Dear I think we should trust them. This is Don Blye's daughter."

Chloe scrutinized her for several minutes. She remembered after Jack had tried to help rescue Dominick Vail Jack told er worked with Don Blye's little girl then he went onto explain who Don Blye was and how he knew him. Finally after several minutes Chloe said, "Fine. We'll go."

Danny and Sam had been staking out the pier for the better part of 2 hours, when Danny broke the silence, "I'm glad you got Sidirov. I know how bad Michelle wanted to get him."

Sam said, "I wanted to thank you for rescuing me and Deeks. I'll never forget it."

Danny waved the word away as he said, "I couldn't let you die. Michelle would kill me."

Sam chuckled; then he sobered up, and asked, "What do you think about working with Jack again?"

Danny was quiet for several minutes then he replied, "I know they said he is a traitor and could very well have started a war but I know what it's like to have the woman you love killed."

Sam asked, "Would you do what Jack did?"

Danny replied, "Like I said I understand why Jack did what he did. Let's just say that if I had discovered the government was covering up who killed Sari I would do what I had to and leave it at that."

Sam nodded in agreement. He felt the same way. If Michelle was ever killed he would move heaven and earth to seek justice and vengeance. He was about to say something when Danny said, "Hey take a look at that."

Sam looked at what Danny was talking about and saw a huge mechanical crane was lifting metal containers and moving them into a warehouse, Sam asked, "What do you think is going on?"

Danny replied, "I have no idea but we should check it out,"

Sam nodded as they both exited the car. They pulled out their pistols as they stealthily made their way closer. They had gone 15 feet whrn the air came alive with automatic weapon's fire. Sam cursed as he scrambled behind a shipping container, He called as he returned fire, "Danny you good?"

When he reciedved no answr he repeated the question. Still receiving no answer he frantically called out to the CIA Agent.

**Is Danny dead**


End file.
